


Red's Strange Eating Habits

by Laziest_Dragon



Category: undertum
Genre: I dunno what you'd really call this, I dunno why I wrote this, M/M, headcannon that Red eats metal and rubber and stuff I guess, if it gets kudos I'm going to laugh so hard, undertum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laziest_Dragon/pseuds/Laziest_Dragon
Summary: Just a quick thing I simply had to writeThe sin is pulsing through my veinsSorrynotsorry*it would appear Red has been digging through the dump for a pre-dinner snack.





	

You were in the kitchen the first night it happened. You were making tacos, a classic choice that you knew your counterpart would never tire of. 'He'd probably eat a rock if I put it on his plate' you thought to yourself with a giggle as you seasoned the meat in the frying pan. Well, it isn't really meat. It's processed plant material from waterfall, given the taste and texture of meat by the Royal Scientist's brilliant machines.

You turn your attention away from the meat for a moment, just letting it simmer in the small puddle of grease that had accumulated in the pan. You really, really hate grease. It's so slimy, and sticky, and hot, and eugh! You had begged Undyne for the least-greasy solution possible, and she had done so, but even still it had to be a little greasy for it to be proper taco meat. 

You open the fridge, pulling out the cooler toppings and setting them out on the table with a hum. You skip back to the kitchen, turning off the stove and listening to the gentle simmering sounds slowly die down. You check the time on the microwave. Your counterpart will be home any second~

As if he could hear your thoughts, you hear the door click and swing open. With a giddy giggle, you whip off your apron and sprint into the living room, but stop dead in your tracks. Oh stars... This doesn't look good at all.

Red leaned against the couch arm, deep red belly spilling out from under his lighter red shirt. His eyes were squeezed shut, and red magic sweat slid down his skull. He looked like he was in so much pain... You walked over to him slowly, and his left eye slowly slid open. "ah.. heyya 'lil *huff* blue." He wheezed, giving you a tired smile. You place your gloved hands on his bulging gut. It's burning hot and hard as a rock. It only gets like this when Red has way overdone it, you've only ever witnessed him go so far once... It hadn't been pretty.

Something tells you he's going to pass your delicious tacos for tonight. You remove your hands from his belly, and look up at him concernedly. "Red.. What did you eat? Didn't you know it was taco night? I even got that salsa you wanted from the store.." You ask. He winces a little, and shifts his weight on the arm rest a bit. "shit.. i'm really sorry blue, i totally got carried away.. fuck... i'm such a fucking fuck-up," he says, turning over so he leaned on the arm rest with his back, freeing his hands so he could burry his flustered face in them.

Your soul melts with pity, and you hug your overheated lover. "It is alright. I forgive you. Come, let's get you to the couch, and I'll give you one of my amazing belly rubs!" You say, giving the side of his warm flab a rub in a small circular motion. You feel him nod, and you guide him slowly to the couch. His belly growls and burbles with indigestion, causing him to wince and moan.

He sits down between the two olive green couch coushins, the corners sag under his weight. You scramble to sit on whatever part of his lap isn't taken up by his huge gut, and manage to make yourself comfortable enough without hurting Red. You lift up his shirt the rest of the way, and find that the magic has been spreading both upward and outward. His ribcage is beginning to be swallowed by the deep red organ. You take your gloved hands, beginning by doing those small circular motions all over the swollen surface. A small moan escapes Red's mouth, and he tells you where it hurts the most.

You silently follow his commands, squeezing and kneading the hot skin, your hands almost uncomfortably hot. Almost. Luckily, being a skeleton makes you very tolerant to both heat and cold. What would be painful to a different monster is mildly pleasant to both you and Red. It's quite convenient when Red's signature physical feature is his huge scalding red belly. 

You've been caressing the organ for a few minutes now, and Red has totally relaxed under your soothing motions. He's probably drooling, but you're too focused on the task at hand to look. You barely notice your own organ pleading for food as you knead. 

A few more minutes pass, and you decide that now is a good time to gently inquire Red about what he gorged on. "Red," you begin, looking up at him to catch his attention. "hmm?" He responds, his eyesockets are closed, and, as you expected, a bit of red drool was dripping from his sharp teeth. "I was wondering.. If you don't mind me asking.. What did you eat to become this.. Well, you know... Big?" You ask quietly, slowing down your rubbing to focus on his response. He cringes a bit at your question, causing his belly to jiggle under your fingers.

"I do not mean fat in a bad way! And I do not mind you snacking at any time you want, you know this," you quickly say, reaching up to give his cheek a gentle pat. "i know..." He mumbles, giving your hand a squeeze back. "I am just a little worried, Red. Your belly has only ever gotten this big after a full course meal, and I would prefer if we had those together. And... I don't want you to hurt yourself, Red..." You explain, leaning into his tight belly. He sighs, and wraps his arms around you. "i know.. i was jus'.. so hungry... i shoulda stopped, i shoulda had a speck of fuckin' self control, now just look at me! i'm huge, and gross, and-"

"No!" You interrupt, looking up from his belly so you could stop that train of thought of his before it rounded the corner beyond the station. "Listen, Red. You're a wonderful, kind, handsome guy, and your belly isn't gross. It's a part of you. And that's good, because I love it, and you should too. You're beautiful, don't let anyone make you feel any different. Especially yourself."

He's blushing now, and a tear has formed on the corner of his eyesocket. "blue, oh blue what have i done to deserve you, i'm just a freak! a metal eating freak--" He begins, then suddenly cuts himself off, his red pupil disappearing. "Wait... Metal-eating? Red..."

He turns into even more of a blushing mess, you can feel his stomache churning with humiliation. "shit i shoulda fuckin told ya blue i'm so fucking sorry damnit no more fuckin secrets we said, goddamnit i fucking broke our promise i'm so fucking sorry- i don't deserve you--!" And with that he's broken into sobs, his torso shaking as he leans forward, wrapping you in a tight embrace. 

"No, Red.. You are not a disgrace and I am not upset at you for keeping a secret. Just.. Please if you do not mind telling me now, I would certainly feel better," you tell him, returning the hug and patting his back. He sniffles, his belly wobbling with mixed emotions. "y-ye ain't mad?" He breathes disbelievingly.

"Of course not. Just.. Please explain to me what's going on... Please don't leave me in the dark like this, Red..." You tell him, continuing to comfort him physically. He sniffles one last time, and shifts a little. He pulls back from the hug, red tears are covering his cheeks. "it'd be easier t' just show ya.." He mumbles, his left eye beginning to glow brighter. Your gaze shifts down to his belly as it becomes transparent, allowing you to see inside.

You're shocked by its contents. Big pieces of thin metal and what appear to be car tires lay awkwardly on top of each other in the red sack. You cup your hands around the bulging organ, giving it another rub. No wonder it's so upset... You're speachless. Just keep comforting it, ease the pain.. "h-heh.. it's fucked up, ain't it.." He says, looking down at his belly with a vacant expression.

"I'm just... Wow... I don't know how you even did this, Red! It's kind of amazing, in its own kinda weird way," you tell him, still rubbing at the clear red flab. You feel him relax again. "i dunno how you can say that.. it's weird and wrong...." He murmurs, resting his arms on the top of the inflated organ. "Well... Do you.. Enjoy..? Eating this stuff?" You ask him carefully, giving the squish a bit more of a massage in a troubled area. "...yeah," he replies.

"Then I see absolutely no problem with it at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Lol why did I even write this haha I might even delete it
> 
> Or maybe I'll use something similar in my larger story... hmmmmmmm...
> 
> Well I do believe it was chubbyskeletons.tumblr.com who came up with the headcannon that Red can and will eat weird stuff like rubber. Thanks for this midnight sin idea~


End file.
